The Fazbear ship
by Otakuthetaco
Summary: Foxy was a young boy when he became a pirate, about nine. He left his home and his best friend, and never came back. Now eight years later, he is a right hand man and his boss is hiring a new crew, and he meet someone familiar but he cant remember her name.[EDITING]
1. Chapter 1

"Argh! Ye can't hide from me!" shouted a little boy with short red hair, a tail with two little ears, and hazel eyes, as he chased his friend around.

A little girl grinned back at the boy giving him a knowing look. She had pale skin, odd natural pink and white hair with a tail, and two ears as well, and a beautiful gold eye her other eye is a sightless gray.

The two ran around the village, screaming and laughing as they always did, then a bell rang. The kids immediately stopped looking over at the docks, and raced for it smiles on their faces. Their fathers always went to sea, and the little girls mom as well, but she's not coming home today. Soon the kids saw the boats and a hidden energy hit them, and they took off like lightning their tails flapping behind them. People were coming off the boat and the two constantly had to push past people, and muttering apologies. They found the boys father talking with the girls father, but both had grim looks on their faces once they saw the little titans they turned it into a smile instantly.

The girl found her father, and ran into the older mans arms.

"Mangle! Have ye been good to ye pal Foxy?" he asked with a smile, a grin formed on Mangle's face and she looked at Foxy who sent her a glare.

"I'll take tat as a ne." said the other man picking up Foxy and resting him on his hip.

"Now here te real question, have ye been good ta yer Ma?" Foxy's father asked, both kids eyes went wide and they jumped out of there fathers hands and ran.

"Now would ye like te join us fer supper?" Foxy's father asked Mangle's, the man nodded, and the two walked home, preparing a speech in their head for what they'll have to explain to Foxy's mom.

Mangle was the first one to reach the house panting hard Foxy right behind her barely panting, she knew he lets her win. The two went inside together and saw a women in a raggedy dress with a head band pulling her ears down, and her tail flowing to the beat of what she was humming. She was making dinner enough for five, Mangle's ears went down slightly but her face was still the same expression, the woman turned around and saw the two kids, and gave them a sweet smile.

"Hi Foxy what are ye and Mangle doing here so early?" his mother questioned with a sly smile.

"Ma! Ye know why, or els ye wouldn't be makin such a big meal!" Foxy said accusingly, Mangle giggled at him, and a light blush appeared but luckily no one noticed.

"Fine ye two, and Foxy I told ye to practice ye English." his mother scolded, Foxy's ears went down.

"But Ma! I don't want any _education!"_ Foxy growled crossing his arms, his mother sighed and shook her head in defeat.

"Alright, go set te table." she ordered, and they both nodded and started setting everything up, and by the time everything was done the fathers were back. They came in laughing up a fit and sat at the table and then the two kids and Foxy's mom followed them.

"Ok are ter any good news?" Mangle's father asked, Foxy nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Ey! Mangle's voice ey swear I heard it!" Foxy shouted bolting right up in his chair, and everyone stared wide eye at the girl who just sunk into her chair.

"Really lass? Can ye do it fer me?" her father asked, the girl looked down and shook her head 'no', and mouthed sorry to her father.

"It's alright lass." he said with a reassuring smile, but she saw the disappointment in his eyes. She knew she disappointed him, and she hates herself for it.

"Ok! Na it's time fer me food." Foxy's mother said changing the subject, and started passing out food.

"This is yer Ma's favorite, go on try it." Foxy's mom encouraged the little girl, who stared at her food. She picked up her fork and dug it into the food, and slowly put it in her mouth, she moaned at how good it was she took small bites out of the food, but nothing like all the boys were.

"Wow, ye eat a lot fast." Foxy said sarcastically, and earned a smack ton the ear.

"Foxy, ye know yer friend rarely eats. It's a surprise she's a live." she muttered the last part to her self, the rest of supper went by silently, with Mangle done first only eating half of her meal.

"Ok ye two, upstairs te grown ups need te talk." the kids scurried up and got ready for bed. Mangle was sitting on her bed brushing her shoulder hair, and Foxy was slipping on his night shirt.

"Hey Mangle want te listen te wat tey are sayin?" Foxy asked with mischievous grin, Mangle shook her head 'no' and yawned. She slipped under the cover and held it close to her body.

"Fine, all do it by me self." he huffed crossing his arms, and he marched down stairs.

He snaked through the hall, and into the doorway of the kitchen, his mother already put everything away so it made everything easier for him. He went over to the door that led to the dinning room, and put his ear against it trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Vix is wat?" he heard his mother say, almost on the brink of tears.

"Sh-she was fightien and they stabbed her from behind." Mangles father said his voice cracked as he struggled with a lump in his throat. ** _'Wait, Vix? Aint tat Mangles_** **Ma?'** Foxy thought, his heart clenched at this new found information.

"Wait tat means she wont see her Ma. Oh tat poor girl, her Ma promised te tell her happy birthday. Wat are we goanna say?" His Ma choked through sobs.

"We don't." Mangles father growled, his voice was grim but firm, Foxy heard his Ma sigh and sniff back tears.

"She's sad enough we cant make this worse, she will find out in her own time, but fer now let's enjoy her happiness. She will already be sad when we tell her Foxy's leaven." his father said, and Foxy agreed he didn't want to see her in a sadder state then now. He heard chairs against the floor boards and took that as his cue to leave. He ran upstairs to his and Mangle's room, and shut it silently not wanting to wake her. Once inside he hopped in bed and started thinking about what he just heard. He stared at her peaceful sleeping form, his heart hurt just thinking about what happened to her.


	2. Good-byes & Hello's

Today was one of the worse days Mangle has ever had, her friend is taking off for sea. Foxy and her woke up early that morning, and played games. They were as happy as any other day, just playing not even caring what was going on. They seemed happy, but both had hidden emotions. Foxy felt guilty about not telling Mangle about her mother, and Mangle feels...

"Foxy!" Foxy's mother called, signaling them it's time, Foxy's ears went down along with Mangle's, and they both looked at each other sadden. They sighed and glumly walked back to the small house.

Once they got his stuff they walked to the docks, not saying a word. Mangle looked over at Foxy and tapped his shoulder to get his attention, and did sign language. Foxy understood what she said but shook his head as no, she looked away so he wouldn't see her tears. They walked the rest of the way in silence, and once the boats and crowed was in sight they stopped to say good-byes.

"Well lad, ye promise me some tin' right?" Foxy's mother said holding back her tears as much as she could, Foxy nodded.

"Ey Ma, whatever ye want." Foxy choked near tears himself, and looked up to his mother.

"Promise me, ye come back in two years? Promise me." his mother said practically begging him.

"Of course Mama." he promised then looked over at Mangle who had tears streaming down her pink cheeks, but quickly wiped it away. She embraced him in a hug and it was so tight that he had a hard time breathing, and when they finally broke a part he had to go. He said his last good-bye, and ran off to the boat he was to be at, it was called Fazbear. Fazbear was a ship for apprentices to learn, and once old enough they take it over. He was so excited to be a pirate, he didn't even care what he had to go through he was going to be a pirate.

He found the ship almost immediately, and ran up the ladder and to the into the line with two other kids, one was a bit scrawny, the other was a bit beaten, but other than that they all look the same. He got in line next to the scrawny kid and waited for the captain.

"Now lads, you may think this is easy to be a pirate, but this ain't a game it's life lads." shouted a man who was slowly making his way over to them. The three of them grunted there response.

"Now get your shit out of my sight, put it down in your rooms." he ordered pointing at a door, the boys nodded and quickly went to the room to put stuff away.

In the room they were bunking at, three other boys and two girls. Two of the boys had brown hair, Foxy knew they were from one of the city's in Burrows, his parents say it's a nice peaceful place but when provoked can become a vicious war zone. The other boy had a purple hair and long bunny ears, he was probable from a town in Hopped, as his father would say 'Ter sneaky little devils!'. Next were the two girls were twins, they both had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, and he felt he could get lost in them. _**'Ey felt te same wit Mangle...'**_ Foxy thought sadly, he put his stuff on his bunk, it was the bottom one, and sat there.

"Hi, my names Bonnie, you could call me Bon though." Bonnie introduced and extended his hand to shake, Foxy took the boys hand and shook it.

"Names Foxy, wat ye doin here? Not te be rude but ye seem te nice." Foxy asked apologetically, and put his hands up in defense Bon only laughed.

"It's ok, in my town, Bunie village, we had a well, we picked someone to go and most of the kids picked me because I bragged how I was goanna be a pirate. It's really complicated." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Cool, ey gess, an ey aint goanna get te gether wit one of tem." Foxy said crossing his arms and giving Bon a smug look, Bon rolled his eyes.

"Ok, wise guy, lets go met everyone." Bon said as they walked around the now sailing boat introducing themselves, meanwhile...

* * *

Mangle was sitting at the window looking at the sea where just moments ago she watched her best friend sail away. She shed many tears after all he was the first kid not to tease or laugh at her, and he stuck up for her when she couldn't, and she will forever be great full. But for now she will be sitting and waiting for,

the first person to stick up for her,

the first person to treat her fairly,

and the first boy she fell in love with...


	3. New recruits

Years have come and gone and Foxy is now eighteen years old, he has messy long hair that goes up to his chin he's about 6'3, and hazel, kind but intimidating eyes he had a strong build, but sadly he never went back home. He forgot was the only excuses he could think of when it crossed his mind, but he tends to avoid the subject. Their old mentor taught them all they need to know and has left them to run the ship on their own. Freddy a twenty year old with short messy brown hair and kind blue eyes, he's a bit chubby but strong is now the captain with Foxy as his right hand man. After sailing they realized they needed a bigger crew so to be fair to Bonnie, being the only one of his kind,(Kind: bunny/human)so they are going to look for new recruits there. So they got docked and the captain gave them free roam as long as they're back by sundown.

"Come on lad, we wasten daylight!" Foxy shouted to his best friend, from the docks, he heard a groan than a boy with purple tamed hair and kind velvet eyes.

"But the sun is barely out, and why'd you have to wake me up so early?" he complained scratching his head. Foxy rolled his eyes and grinned at his best friend.

"So wen ye do wake up your not perven on the poor lasses." Foxy said mockingly, Bon face turned scarlet red in embarrassment and he punched Foxy playfully on the arm.

"Ha, ha, ha. Ok so where are we going?" Bon asked, Foxy shrugged.

"Ye home, ye show me around." Foxy said, Bon nodded and a smirk grew on his face.

"I know lets go to a bar! I know one that's pretty close." Bon said excitedly, Foxy gave him an unsure look.

"Ar ye sure, we aint even old enough?" Foxy asked skeptically Bon rolled his eye and started walking in that direction.

"You got me out of bed, and said I can take us any were I want so lets go!" Bon said while walking away, Foxy shook his head and ran to catch up to him.

They started for the bar and kept silent, only mumbling a few apologies when they bumped into people. The crowds were big and they almost lost each other several times but found each other, Foxy was cursing under his breathe for bumping into so many people, and Bon was just trying to remember where to go. One time Foxy was walking and luckily he didn't hit anyone, but someone in a brown cloak hit him and only waved there pale hand up but said nothing, and it hit his last nerve he was about to go give that person a piece of his mind, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head in its direction and found it belonged to Bon telling him they're not worth it. Foxy nodded and they continued on their way.

* * *

"Okay give me your forums!" Freddy's voice boomed over the whole ship, everyone was quite as the three girls handed their forums to them. He read over the first two and they looked normal, and then there was the third one that had a lot of things crossed out. And it read:

Name: Mangle( Former), Vix

Age:17

Birthdate: March 16, 1593

Home: Pirate cove( Former), Bunie Village

Gender: F

Kind: Fox

Three special ability's: Can climb, flexible, and can use a sword/dagger

Freddy looked up from the paper and at the girl in front of him, she was a fox in Bunie Village, he looked at her silent form again and noticed something about her eyes, she is half blind. Before he could inspect her anymore she silently walked away over to another girl who was a bunny. And on the forum there were no relatives so he could only guess she's an orphan, he started to feel bad for the girl but said nothing.

"Vix! Aint this amazing were going to be pirates! Yeeekkk!" a screeched a blue haired girl with innocent green eyes and a nice form except her butt is a bit big but other wise she is a beautiful girl. Vix rolled her eye but gave her friend a grin, which made her squeal more.

'Wow yer excited, an y is tat exactly?' Vix asked in sign language, the girls mouth dropped and she gave Vix a look saying 'you kidden me!?' Vix giggled at that look, which made her friend calm down a little.

"Why? Why!? I'll tell you _why_! Because we get to explore and meet new people, possible kill them but what ever." she mumbled the last part to her self, Vix shook her head at her friend.

'O let me gess Bon-Bon, ye also wanna find yer drem man?' Vix asked jokingly, but when Bon-Bon sighed dreamily she knew that was one of her friends ideas.

"Yes exactly! And I will settle raise the kids and he'll come home every couple months and play with the kids, and oh I can see it now!" she sighed, Vix rolled her eyes at her goofy friend.

'Ey bet meny boys wuld find ye interesting.' Vix said to her friend genuinely, causing her to smile warmly at her and give her a great big hug.

"I bet a lot of boy would find you pretty cute too! I mean look at you!" she said pointing to Vix and took her cloak off. She was skinny but strong and had a perfect figure, she was wearing a dress that was ripped at the shoulders and slumped evenly with her chest, and along her waist was a light brown waist cincher and at the tips of her dress was ripped. She had knee long boots that was covered by the dress, and her hair was a strange style half was shaved off, and the other half was shoulder length and the tips were a light pink while the rest was white. Vix eyes went wide as some of her dress went up, she glared at her friend and snatched her cloak and growled.

"What? Your beautiful! Embrace it!" she complained, and Vix saw her begging look and sighed in defeat took off her cloak, Bon-Bon squealed and grabbed Vix's arm.

"Come on we got till sundown, let go get wasted!" she shouted dragging Vix to the bar, _**'Well lets just hope I don't get too wasted like last time, thank god Bon-Bon was there!'**_ Vix thought remembering last time she drank. __


	4. Drunken meet

"Wow Chi! You guys sound like you've been pirates your whole life." Bon-Bon said amazed as Chi and Chica told the stories of their many adventures, somehow they got them to go with them.

'No just since they were about nine.' Vix answered for them, confusing both other girls and Bon-Bon saw this.

"Oh, she said that you guys were pirates ever since you were nine." she said to the confused girls, and they mouthed 'oh' in understanding.

"Wait how'd you know?" Chi asked, Vix answered for them with her sign language.

"She had a friend who left." Bon-Bon translated for the two and thought of a great idea, "Hey! Why don't I teach how to speak sign language? Well, our way of speaking it, we made up our own way that's easier." she announced happily.

"Yea!" the two girls squealed bouncing up and down bumping into a few people in the crowd, Vix's face went red from embarrassment as everyone's eye were on them.

"Ok calm down! I'll teach you when we get back to the boat." Bon-Bon said trying to calm down the two giddy girls.

"This is so cool! Were goanna learn how to talk to someone who cant talk, wow not many people can say that!" Chica said calming down, and Vix's once wagging tail and pointy ears, stopped and her ears went flat.

"Oh, sorry we didn't mean to be rude!" Chi said apologetically not meaning to offend her, Vix put her hand up saying 'It's ok'.

"Well, I cant wait to try the beer. And maybe we can show you two the players of the ship?" Chica said excitedly, and Chi rolled her eyes and nodded.

"One of them is from here, the other is from pirates cove." Chi informed, catching Vix's attention.

'Rely? May be ey knew him, ey lived in pirates cove.' Vix's said to Bon-Bon so she could translate.

"Really? You lived there? That's a dangerous place." Bon-Bon said worriedly and oblivious to the two girls.

"What? What she say?" Chica asked confused, Bon-Bon looked at the two for a minute then remembered they don't know sign language.

"Oh! She use to live there." Bon-Bon said while blushing in embarrassment. The two girls gasped and looked at her wide eye.

"Do you know how dangerous that place is?!" Chi screeched, catching a some bunny's attention and Bon-Bon and Vix's face to go scarlet red.

'Wat? Sow a few people wuld die or get kidnapped? Ey don't tink it was tat bad, me Pa and Ma grew up ter. And ey grew up ter.' Vix answered honestly even though she knew Bon-Bon would take out the sappy parts.

"She didn't mind, she grew up there and she loved it." Bon-Bon said to the other two, but they didn't look convinced.

"Okay I think were almost there." Chica said changing the subject.

* * *

"Shit. I think I need more?" Bon said looking at his empty glace of Irish whiskey. Foxy looked over to his buddy and had to wipe his eyes from seeing doubles.

"Ey... agree but ey need sometin' stronger." Foxy slurred while waving his glace in the air, Bon looked up at him and was about to tell him they've had enough, when four girls came walking in.

"Dude, there are literally two hot chicks coming towards us, and two other hot girls with them." Bon whispered to Foxy who looked in the same direction and saw the girls, "Oh wait, the Chi's have entered the building." Bon added coldly.

"Hey boys! We want you to meet the new recruits." Chi chirped happily while pulling the two girls over to them.

"Okay, this is Bon-Bon, she's from here." Chica introduced the giddy girl, she wore a blue dress that flows softly and her rosy red cheeks stood out like her grass green eyes, "Hey nice to meet you two!" she said happily, and Bon straightened up and tried to stand up right.

"I'm Bon, nice to meet you." he said happily, and Bon-Bon scrunched up her nose and tried to hide her disgust for his breath.

"Well it smells like you've had one too many drinks." she joked, and he and Foxy roared in laughter confusing everyone.

"You think I had to much? This guy had three times more than me." he laughed pointing to Foxy who was wiping tears off his face.

"Ok you two drunken men, this is Vix." Chi said shoving the stiff girl in front of them, Foxy stopped laughing and looked at the strangely familiar girl who had her hair covering her eye.

"Wait, yer frum hyer?" Foxy asked, she nodded and stared at him as if she was surprised, "Like ye wer born hyer?" he pushed on she shook her head no. "Wer ye frum?" he asked her and she answered with hand movements that strangely seemed familiar.

"She said she use to live in pirates cove." Bon-Bon said to them, Foxy and Bon stared at her, "What she taught me how to understand her duh." she said to the two boys who nodded not quiet understanding.

"Ey use te live in pirates cove, and all the kid were dicks." Foxy said harshly and Vix's face went into one of pain and betrayal but Foxy didn't see, "Except me old friend, she was a swet lass but who knows wat happened te her? I tink her name was Mandy? No. M-Mangy? No. M somtin." Foxy said with a shrug, Vix's face was now only a one of hurt and shock.

"Why were they dicks, and I doubt Vix was a dick she's sweet, but F.Y.I. don't get on her bad side she can only handle so much before she cracks. Some bullies learned that the hard way." Bon-Bon warned with a bit of a fearing look.

"Well, te kids were bullies. Tey wuld just beat and tease me friend an was um...deformed tey wuld say." Foxy said sadly, and Vix looked down in those memories of pain and suffering, "And ey left, who wuld be ter te pertect her? No one, in al honesty I tink she's dead, tey were tough kids an she was shy." Foy said holding back the tears.

"Oh Foxy, why didn't you tell me?" Chica asked walking over to comfort him, only to be shoved away.

"Cause ye cheated on me!" he yelled at her shocking everyone, and Chica rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, wait I'm guessing you made it up to make me feel bad huh?" Chica asked annoyed, Foxy looked betrayed and Vix looked emotionless.

"Why wuld ey mak up a lie about haven a weak friend?" Foxy asked enraged, and it stung Vix.

"How should I know your an idiot when your drunk!" Chica screeched hurting, Foxy, Vix, Bon and Bon-Bon's ears.

"Ok, why don't we go back to the ship?" Bon-Bon suggested, Chica huffed and walked away with her sister right behind her.

"Well that one way to get rid of them, come on Foxy." Bon said grabbing his friends arm, and to everyone's surprise Vix grabbed the other.

"Tanks lass." Foxy slurred to the quite girl who nodded, and they began walking to the boat. 

* * *

**Author's note: Ok you guys should already know Foxy and Vix grammar is terrible, and if any other grammar is bad then sorry! Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Flashback

**Vix's Point of view:**

As we walked back to the boat, the Chica's were ahead of everyone else gossiping and we were pulling the drunken Foxy. I was on his left while Bon was on his right, I could smell the beer from his breathe it was so gross. We went pass many people I think I remember some of them, they look a little familiar. I doubt I would remember any of these people, they never talked or interacted with them only when some kids bullied me...I will always remember them. Bon-Bon, I still remember how we met it was years ago but I still remember...

* * *

 _I was crying for the sixth time today, they ask me if I'm alright but they don't mean emotionally, were on a boat so they ask if I feel sick. I don't. All I feel is sad, I know my Ma's not dead, she has to be alive. I know I should be thinking of my Pa, but she-she cant be dead! I hear the men shouting saying 'Land!', were almost to the better place' as they called it. I miss Fiona, she was so nice she always stood up for me when Foxy couldn't. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up and it was the man who took me, I hate him. He took me away from my home, the people I know and loved, I even miss the bullies!_

 _"C'mon kid. Time to get on the docks." he said yanking my arm lifting me up, it didn't hurt but it didn't mean it was right. Jerk! I wish I could shout at him, but I can only say two names, Foxy and Fiona. And when I do it's like a distress call, and I doubt I could say it unless I was hurt. We walked up to the deck, and I saw to other kids they looked happy? Wait I thought this was a boat to take kids away right? But- the kids ran up to some adults, and started to laugh and talk happily, guess they have a family. With a sigh I walked off the ship following the man._

 _When I got off the deck and onto the docks I saw a swarm of long ears, Bunie Village. I am going to be a laughing stock, I pray that I wont die like this. I walked for awhile with the man, he was terribly quiet I don't like it. We finally stopped at a house, it was large and had two doors a little girl was reading book on the steps, she looked frustrated. The man walked over to her steps and loudly knocked on the door the startled girl looked up, she looked scared and sad?_

 _"What do you want?" the blue haired girl demanded, the man looked at her and glared, the door whirled open and a woman with purple came out looking surprised and shock._

 _"Mam, I need to hav-" the man started, but was interrupted._

 _"She can't talk." the little girl replied coldly and went back to reading._

 _"Well, then you tell her that this little girl is mute, and she will be staying hear." the man retorted to the blue haired girl, she looked down and flipped through the pages._

 _'Ey can help.' I motioned to the girl who looked at me confused, I tapped the man he looked at me and didn't understand I almost rolled my eyes. Then I looked at the woman and she smiled at me and we began to 'talk'._

 _'You speak it to?' she asked smiling, I nodded and started to answer in my sloppy language._

 _'Ey! Ey can, ey lerned wen ey twas two. Ey'm mute, ey can tech her how te speak it?' I offered kindly the woman smiled and gave me a hug that knocked air out of me. The other two looked confused, and the woman waved it off and invited us inside. The man declined and told me what he wanted to say to her so I could translate, then left._

 _"You can talk to my Mama?" the blue haired girl asked, I nodded and big smile formed on her face, and I got another hug._

 _"Thank you so much! Are you going to tech me?" she asked and I nodded which made her squeeze tighter._

 _"Oh, my name's Bon-Bon." she said pulling out of the hug I smiled at her and tried to say something other than Foxy or Fiona. I shut my eyes close and tried one more time even though it might be my last..._

 _"Mangle." I said opening my she looked at me and she looked a little confused._

 _"Aren't you mute?" she asked I nodded my head and gave her a sad smile, she nodded and we walked in to the house._

* * *

I opened my eyes and remembered that it's in the past now and I'm now dragging a drunk man, I rolled my eyes at myself. I looked to my right an saw two questioning eyes looking at me I almost froze in place, but all I did was stare. He looked at me as if going thru his head looking for memories, and when he caught my eye looking at him, to my surprise he smiled making my face burn up.

"Ey know ye, yer..." he drifted off in to sleep surprisingly making him lighter, I think I heard Bon say something then I realized we were at the docks. Well good-bye old place, I wont miss you I thought happily, it was true wouldn't miss this place, it's not my home and it never will be. I've buried to much there, my past is all there I just need to remember where to look and I'll find it all. I looked down I the man I carry now, he used to be such a um...sweet boy.

"M-mh-mangle?" I heard him say under his breathe and by the looks on everyone's face they heard it. Aw no, I have butterflies in my stomach again what is this boy doin to me?


	6. Bad memories turned into nightmares

They finally made it on the boat and the drunk Foxy was swaying back and forth like the waves, but he started to complain about feeling sick and Bon apologized several times for his friends behavior. The girls just shrugged and said it didn't bother them, and Bon-Bon went back to flirting with Bon and Vix kept trying to make sure Foxy didn't barf on her or anyone. Later during their flirts Bon let go of Foxy right as they got close to the door and started to flex for her, leaving Vix to take Foxy to his 'bed'. _**'Shit!'**_ she screamed to herself as Foxy's body weight was just dropped on her, she sighed not wanting to ruin her best friends moment and carried the fox over to the door, she was so close to opening the door when the man woke up.

"Hun? Te hell? Wer am ey?" he asked trying to stand and almost toppling over Vix.

'Ye r te drunk, lets get ye back te bed k?' she asked knowing that he didn't understand a word, but shoved him towards the door.

"Ey aint understand a ting ye say." he said honestly, Vix rolled her eyes and began pushing harder on the stiff man.

"Hey let go of me! Ey don't need help!" he said arrogantly, Vix stopped and waited tapping her foot.

"Wat?" he asked confused, Vix pointed to the door and he nodded, and miserable stumbled to the door. Vix couldn't handle it and helped him even when he refused, after awhile he gave up and let her help him which she gladly did. She walked in and took him to the 'bed' he pointed to, when she got there she let go of him and he plummeted down on it and he started to snore rather loudly, Vix was about to leave when she heard him mumble something in his sleep.

"Ye should have told her...ye should have said the truth..." then the rest wasn't understandable, she started to wonder what the hell is he talking about. Seconds later the two flirts came in and Bon showed them their 'beds', which so happened to be across from theirs, Vix shook her head and knew Bon just placed them there so he could be near her. The whole crew soon joined them and they all slept peacefully, except for Vix who stayed up a little thinking about what Foxy said and who was he talking about? She soon dropped it and went to sleep, but it wasn't so peaceful...

* * *

 _A small little girl was on the ground twitching, while a group of kids were surrounding her, and laughing at her state of pain the leader of them was smirking down on the little girl, as she looked up begging for the merciless kids to stop._

 _"Hey guys Cyclopes here wants to say something doesn't she?" a boy mocked kicking her, the girl started whimpering she grabbed her fluffy white/pink tail to protect it._

 _"Say, something one eye!" a girl demanded then kicked her in the head, she fell on her elbows and looked up at the kids, begging them to stop._

 _"Talk! Talk! Talk!" another kid started chanting, as her grabbed a handful of her hair then yanked her up._

 _"Talk! Talk!" the others started to chant, the little needed help and now but no one would help her._

 _"E-Elp!" she yelped that sounded more like help, the kids smiled since they got what they want._

 _"Good girl." the leader mocked, "You three punish her for taking so long, the rest lets bail." he ordered, the little girl looked up with a fearful eye. The rest left while the three were cracking their knuckles and slowly walked towards the beaten seven year old._

 _"Hey guys, I can already picture her tombstone. Mangle beloved one eyed daughter and friend died age of seven. Ha!" the kids started to chuckle, then the beating began for the little girl. Hours of beating passed and the girl was still alive but falling in and out of conscious, the three just needed to land one more good punch and she'd be gone they almost did it when they heard someone yell._

 _"Hey! You kids leave her alone!" a woman came running to the girls aid, the kids ran to hide._

 _"Oh, baby I'm so sorry! Help! Someone she's goanna die! Help!" the woman cried for help thru sobs._

 _"Please don't die! Your to young to die, stay with me!" the woman Mangle recognized as Fiona begged over and over. Thing started to go black and she felt something shake her then darkness consumed her..._

* * *

"Huu!" she greedily sucked air into her lungs, she was panting like crazy, when she looked to her side she saw her friend and two people she remembered names were Foxy and Bon looking at her worried.

"Vix, are you ok? You were crying and shaking in your sleep. What happened?" Bon-Bon asked concerned, Vix looked at her and gave her a fearful look, "Oh..." was all she said then went up to her bunk for sleep Bon did as well but Foxy stared at her a little while longer, trying to understand but his pounding head told him to rest. Vix didn't go back to sleep she didn't want those dreams or memories whatever they were in her head, so she got dressed in tight pants, the same boots, a white button up shirt and her corset she also had a belt with a sword and gun.

She adventured the boat for a little while till she had the whole place mapped out, then she started to mop the deck and dry it when she was done with that she cleaned the kitchen and after that she had nothing to do the only other person awake was the captain Freddy. She sighed then sat on some steps and held on to her head, and started to think about anything but it was a failure she kept going back to that terrible memory that turned into a nightmare, soon her eyes started to burn and tears were threating to fall she wiped them away in an instant.

"Re ye the lass tat cried in her sleep?" she heard a gruff voice asked, she nodded but kept her head down not want who ever it was see her so pathetic.

"Well can ye tell me why?" he asked, she looked up to see Foxy, Vix made sure her hair hid her non-seeing eye then she nodded and smirked, 'Can ye even understand wat ey'm say'n?' she asked and had to hold back a giggle at his confused face.

"Um... Wait! Ey, ey can understand wat ye say." he smirked when he saw her shocked face.

'How'd ye know tat?! Wer the hell ye learned tis!?' she asked after a minute or so he replied back with.

"Ey had te learn, me Ma made me so ey could understand a pal."

'Ey, aint telling ye a ting, so bye.' she said and stood up, he followed her lead then grabbed her which made her heart speed up till she felt it was going to jump out. She looked at his serious face and saw desperation in his eyes.

"Fine don't tell me why ye were cry'n, but hav we ever met?" he asked, Vix looked at him shocked and hurt she just thought last night he was to drunk to remember, but no he doesn't remember her. She clenched her fist and pulled her hand away from him and walked away so he wouldn't see her cry.


	7. Secret

"He's what!?" Bon-Bon screeched, almost catching unwanted attention. Vix put her finger on her lip, to tell her to be quiet, Bon-Bon nodded, and quieted down.

"Sorry, so let me get this straight, you met the boy you've had a crush on for like ever, he doesn't remember you, and he's dating a prissy girl who cheats?" Bon-Bon concluded, Vix sighed sadly, she nodded her head 'yes'.

"Well," she paused thinking of an idea, she gasped as one came to her, "why don't you talk to him?" she asked, a kind smile on her sweet face, Vix shook her head a petrified look crossed her face. Bon-Bon's face dropped, she knew why exactly her friend didn't want to tell him, she is embarrassed.

'Ey'm, truly sorry, ey cant.' she signaled, when she looked up shock spread across her face in a flash. Bon-Bon looked at her friend confused, she pointed to her self questioningly. Vix shook her head and pointed behind Bon-Bon, and she hesitantly turned around, to see two crystal blue eyes staring right at her. She jumped back a little in shock, and the she broke down into fits of giggles, Bon-Bon face went beat red in anger, clearly not happy being laughed at, and crossed her arms with a 'huff' in a fit of anger. Vix now joined the her in laughter, and now two girls were on the floor clutching their stomach while Bon-Bon was throwing a little fit, and muttering something along the lines of, 'I don't see how this is funny' and ' stupid idiots'.The girls got up from the floor and whipped imaginary tears off their faces.

"So, what you talkin' about?" Chi asked, her blue eyes sparkling happily, Bon-Bon looked at Vix and instantly thought of a good idea.

"We were talking about my crush." she lied, a little blush creeping up on her face, Chi gasped and started to ask questions, her mouth moving a million miles an second.

"Calm down, I can barely understand what your saying." Bon-Bon giggled a bit, putting her hands to calm her down, Chi slowed down and took a deep breath.

"Ok, sorry, can you tell me who it is? I wont tell a soul!" she begged, Bon-Bon was a bit hesitant, she didn't really have a crush so she had to think fast.

"He's Bon, you know Foxys friend." she said, a smile on her face, Chi gasped and kept repeating "O my god!'.

"You two would make a cute couple!" she complimented, Bon-Bon perked up a bit.

"Really?" she asked, Chi nodded, feeling a bit dizzy afterword. She and Bon-Bon started to pick up the topic a little more, leaving Vix out, she felt a little uncomfortable and silently left them. She strolled around the boat not sure what to do, having already explored and did a little cleaning, so she went to the steps to try and think of that day, she had nothing better to do so that day is all she could do.

* * *

 **Vix's P.O.V.**

 _"Haha! come on fox girl! You goanna fight back?" one black haired kid asked, while punching me in the gut, I did nothing and let them hit me, I knew I wasn't as strong as five boys._

 _"Nah! She wont fight she's a bitch!" the green head mocked, yanking at my hair, the other laughed and the beating started again. I heard feet running our way, I shrugged it off thinking I imagined it, but when I heard that little voice scream, my eye snapped open and I desperately looked for the source._

 _"Get off her you dicks!" she screamed, trying to push then off me, only to be knocked to the floor._

 _A boy with blazing red eyes and dark blue fur stood above her and prepared to send her a kick and that's when I snapped. A fierce growl erupted from my throat, and I grabbed one boys fist, causing them all gasp in shock, I then twisted it and pushed him back, I dropped to the floor and kicked their legs out from under them. Next I shot up and tackled the dark furred boy to the ground and pounded my fist on anywhere I could hit._

 _I stopped and got off him, panting heavily, I looked in Bon-Bon's direction and smiled, one of my fangs missing. Bon-Bon looked me over, my matted hair was bloodied, and my clothes stained with blood. My pale face had two black eyes, a cut lip with blood streaming out of it, and a bloody nose that seemed broken, I was happy to see she was only scrapped, but it wasn't that bad, I sighed. Then everything started to go black and she felt dizzy, then darkness consumed her._

* * *

Vix snapped her eyes open, they were burning as tears were threating to fall, she was about to leave her comfortable seat when she heard a person clearing their throat. She hesitantly turned to see Foxy standing there rubbing the back of his neck shyly, he sat down next to her. They stayed in the silent for several seconds, until Foxy mustered up the courage to say something.

"Ey-" he didn't finish, once his eyes met her shining hazel one, all words left him.

'Wat?' Vix motioned innocently, her eye staring at him, and he wanted to move her hair and see her other eye, to see the beautiful pair. He scratched his head, a little chuckle erupted from his throat, and he shook his head, like the goofy little boy she remembered.

"Ey twas wondern' if ye could tell me how ye know me Ma?" he asked, finally gathering up his posture, Vix giggled at him. She was about to answer when a certain blonde girl dropped in.

"Foxy! Where in the name of seven seas have you been?!" she screeched like a banshee, both the foxes ears were ringing with pain, Foxy rolled his eyes and sighed at his girlfriend.

"Lass ey twas just talkn' te a friend." he explained, clearly annoyed.

"Your not any more, so come on!" she complained, grabbing his arm to pull him up, then walked off so he could follow. Foxy shook his head at her, then turned his attention on Vix, a sweet smile plastered on his face.

"Ey'll talk te ye later lass." he said with a wink, then ran off after Chica. **_'Did he just wink at me?'_** a dreamy smile growing on her face as a blush creeps on her pale completion.


	8. Chapter 8

Months had passed, Vix's night got worse, she would toss and turn, whimper and whine and nearly wake everyone with her freighted scream. She saw how it was effecting her friends, and made a plan to pretend she was asleep, then when everyone was asleep she would sneak out and sleep on the steps. This has been going on for weeks, she would sneak out sleep on the creaking wood, and let the waves sooth her to sleep. Tonight was no different, she was laying on hemlock waiting. She thought every one was asleep by the steadied breath when she heard two loud whispers, they were spiting insults, and Vix was terrible tired, not having a good nights sleep in weeks was finally catching up on her. When the voices were gone, she didn't hesitate, she got up and lightly walked to the door, the floor boards creaked with every step and mistakenly caught some one attention.

She was outside, and felt the winter breeze hit her skin she shivered and whished she could go back inside, but did not want to wake her friends. So she dealt with it, she walked on the freezing cold wood over to the steps. She sat down her whole body shivering as the wind picked up speed and was throwing her hair all around. She cuddled up into a ball and closed her eyes, she listened as the waves splashed and the wind that blew into her ear, she grabbed her tail and used as a blanket. And once darkness consumed her the dreams came the fear and all the painful memories that haunted her.

* * *

Foxy walked out with his jacket on, he looked around for someone, but all he saw were the pillars, crates, and the splashing waves. He was about to go back in when he heard whimpers, and cries, he knew who was out here. He walked around and saw her sleeping form on the stairs shivering and shaking, her fingers, toes, and nose were turning red and her tears freezing on her cheeks. Foxy didn't know why but he felt sad and anger when he saw her like this, he sighed and shook his head at how this girl made him feel like this. He walked over to her and touched her, to say she was freezing was a terrible understatement, she felt like ice, he quickly pulled his hand back. He took off his coat and felt the cold and he understood how she was so cold, he put his jacket over her, and she quickly tried to hide herself in it. He picked her up and was surprised how light she was, she snuggled into his warmth, and a light blush formed on his cheeks, he shook any thoughts he had off.

He walked back into the safety and warmth of the sleeping quarters, he looked around at everyone who were still asleep, he was thinking about waking her friend but dismissed that thought and took her to his hemlock, he walked over there, with the constant creaks he was surprised he didn't wake any one. When he reached his hemlock he set her down, and once out of his embrace the whimpering started, sweat was rolling off her temples and she was shaking her head was heating up and the nightmares came to her. Foxy held her back to his chest and she stopped, he felt her head.

It was burning.

He was confused he wanted sleep but he didn't want to see her like that, he sighed and sat down on his hemlock, she was on top of him asleep peacefully, sleep soon caught up with him. When he woke he saw something he never thought he'd see, his girlfriend standing above Vix, yelling insults and telling her to back off. Vix looked up there were no tears, only anger in her eyes she stood up Chica was taller then her but she didn't back down.

"Are you disobeying me?!" Chica screeched, anger burning in her eyes. Vix looked up at her determined, her fist clench.

"Listen, Cyclopes..." Chica stopped when she saw Vixs expression change in an instant, from determination to sorrow and sadness. Foxy was filled with anger, he had enough of Chica, she had changed and didn't like it one bit. Vix ran in a flash not caring if she bumped into anyone, she wanted curl up in a ball and hide.

"Lass, wat te bloody hell twas dat?!" his voice boomed over making her jump, her eyes fell on him and narrowed in a second.

"Making it clear I don't want her sleeping with my man, what the hell does it look like?" she asked as if it was obvious, Foxy rolled his eyes and put his coat on.

"From yesterday it seemed like ye didn't want to date me." Foxy muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"What? I thought it was a normal fight?" she sounded confused, Foxy shook his head 'no'.

"Lass, ye've changed, am sorry but get ye shit together, screaming like a banshee aint helpn." he said, the walked off to find Vix.

He exited the room to find most people confused, but one and she was pissed she walked up to him and smacked him. He knew that would happen but how hard she would hit him was another story. He looked into her blazing green eyes, and sighed then muttered an apology, 'hufmp' and crossed her arms.

"Lass, can ye tell me were she is?" he asked, and she was furious.

"No! Do you think all let you any where near her!? You must take me for an idiotic bitch!" she yelled at him, Foxy needed to talk with her so he thought of something he remembered hearing, that she had a crush on his friend. A grin grew on his face.

"Tell me an ey'll tell ye who Bon has a crush on." he offered, her ear twitched and she looked at him, she was about to say something when a soothing song played and everyone fell asleep leaving the owner of the of the voice in full control.

* * *

 **A.N. : Not sure where this is going, sorry I hope my idea wont blow up in my face.**


	9. A deal

Vix woke up she wasn't in the map room, under the desk anymore which confused her, it was a cave like area. She heard water dripping the silent waves flowing gently, then she heard that sweet lullaby, she couldn't make out the remedy but all she remembered was she heard it before she fell asleep. She tried to stand up but her legs were wobbly and she could barely stand, when she finally steadied herself she followed the music, the melody guiding her, she didn't know were it would take her but she followed.

The song got louder with each step till it was all she could hear, the water all drowned out. Her heart was one with the beat, and when it was blasting out with the same verse over and over, it stopped so sudden she was frighten. She froze, and when she hears a voice humming, her breath hitched and fear surged her entire form. She need to run, she had to run. But her legs wouldn't move, and tears were threating to fall, but she wouldn't allow it, she sucked up and tried to move again, but forward this time.

As she slowly turned the last corner she was met with a puppet like being. It was black with three white lines on each arm and leg, it was terribly skinny as if it was a twig, but the worst was it's face. It was like a mask, were the eyes should be were black holes, it had blush with lip stick, and purple lines that make it look like it's crying, but a permanent smile was plastered on it's face. It's eyes stared blankly at her, she stood froze once more.

"Hello child," it said in soothing voice, "I glad you are awake." it stood up and slowly walked over to her. She eyed him closely, and he stopped a foot or two away from her.

"Now child, I'm hear to make an offer." it announced, she got was confused. What did she have that he wanted?

"I can give you, a voice," she was surprised, how could one do that she was mute well sort of but how, and why for her? "And in exchange I get the most valuable thing you own, but you don't own it yet. So I will give you the voice but once it falls into your hands, it's mine. Deal?" he asked stretching out it boney hands, Vix thought for a moment then shook his hand. When her hand met it's, it squeezed hard and pain coursed thru her veins, green and white smoke swirled around her arm then up to her throat, it squeezed once more, and then she heard it, the blood churning scream that came out of her.

As soon as it let go the pain and smoke vanished. She wondered where it went for a second, until she wanted to hear her voice.

"D-d-did it work?" she asked, her voice was angel like, but more than that it sounded like her mothers. Her eyes welled up with tears, she felt the hot streams flow but didn't care she'd let herself cry, she hadn't seen her mother in nine years, she felt so many emotions she didn't know what to say. Then the lullaby began and sleep consumed her once again.

* * *

Foxy woke up, confusion was evident on his face, he was on the floor and the boat was no longer sailing, it was at the docks were they were suppose to be. He looked a round everyone else was just as confused as him. Then a door opened, and Vix was standing there confused for a second, the worried she rushed over to Bon-Bon who had a little cut on her head, and then she did something that shocked all the crew.

"Bon ar ye alright?" she asked worry laced in her beautiful voice, Bon-Bon looked at her confused.

"Y-y-y-you talked!?" she stuttered, Vix looked scared as she slowly nodded, "B-but how?" she asked.

"Ey'll tell ye later." she smiled at her friend, who only nodded.

"Vix wh-"

"Please don't call me Vix no mor, te meny memories." she said with a pained look, Bon-Bon nodded.

"Mangle do you know what happened?" she asked, Mangle didn't answer, she only tried to think of how it confused her like her friend.

Foxy looked at her wide eyed, he remembered that name it was her, his old friend. The girl who was lied to, and now an orphan, guilt stabbed him like a dagger. He slowly walked over to her and the only thing that came out was...

"Is dat really you?" she looked down and nodded a yes, and was shocked when he embraced her in a tight hug.

* * *

 **A.N: Sorry chapters so short, and thanks for all the reviews. This story was originally not going to go like this but, things change hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mangle's P.O.V.**

He's...hugging me?

I stood there shocked, I wanted to hug him back but my body wouldn't move, I don't know if it was out of fear our shock, but I couldn't move. I stayed tense in his arms, he was holding on to m e for dear life, Freddy and the Chica's left, and Foxy pulled out of the embrace and looked me in the eyes. I didn't know what to do or say, I've never needed words until now. My mouth was opening and closing, I wanted to say so much but no words escaped my mouth.

"C'mon lass, ey tink we need te talk." Foxy said as he dragged me to the map, were I recently came out of. He let go of my hand as we entered, I looked at all the maps there were some with a mark were the treasures were and some that were blank. There were swords on walls, that crossed each other and made an 'X', the table in the middle of the room had a map of where were heading, Foxy walked around it to the other side. I stayed put across the table from him. His red furry ears were down in shame, his eye's filled with sorrow, his arm rubbing the nape of his neck like he does when he's having trouble explaining.

"Lass, how'd ye get ter? Ey tought ye were in Pirates Cove, an me Ma, is she ok?" he ask eye's full with worry, he looked so distressed thinking something happened to his Ma. I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding in and just told him the truth.

"Yer Ma's fine, notin' happened te her ey swear." I promised, he sighed feeling a little better knowing his Ma is fine.

"Well, why aren't ye back at home? What happened, did ye Pa move, did ye run away do yer parents know where ye are?!" he asked, I was taken back, at first he was all worried and now he's yelling at me. My eye narrowed, as his anger fueled my own hidden one.

"Ey didn't run away! Why te bloody hell would ey de tat?!" I snapped, and I only furthered his anger.

"Well how'd ey know ey twas gone for eight years!" he shouted, my face burned red with anger.

"Exactly, ye weren't ter! So ye know notin!" I spat at him, I saw him burning with anger and one of his veins popped out. His lip curled up in a snarl, as a fierce growl erupted from his throat.

"Ey know enough! So tell me, wat te hell happened?!" he demand, his eye's glaring daggers, I was tempted to shout at him tell him it's all his fault, but I couldn't my anger was no compare to how shocked and confused I was. I didn't understand why he's yelling at me it made no sense, I didn't notice that tears were welling up until they were streaming down. Foxy calmed down when he realized I was crying, deep down he felt bad, I'm was crying because of him. I wiped my eye's free of all my tears, and looked at him with red puffy eyes, I wanted to shout at him but I didn't trust my voice right know. I walked over to the door to leave, then I felt Foxy grab my arm, he looked down at me with sorry eyes, and I froze. He looked away red flushing his cheeks, his mouth opened and closed like mine did, he sighed in defeat.

"Sorry lass, ey don't know wat made me mad, de ye forgive me?" he asked showing me puppy dog eyes, that I could never say no to, that's how he ended up with all my dessert. I looked down so he couldn't see my face, and murmured 'yes'. He let go and I walked up to the top of the deck to find Bon-Bon, I needed some one too talk to.

I got up there and looked for her, I saw leaning against the railing arms crossed waiting with a knowing look, I looked down ashamed then walked to her. She gave me an embrace and let me cry on her shoulder, my tears streamed down my face and on her back. I held her as tight as I could not letting go, I was crying for unknown reasons.

"Shh...let's go down stairs." she hushed motherly and guided me to the rooms. We went to the door and down the stairs and into the room where a dozen of hemlocks were dangling in a row. We walked to the last ones were we sleep. We got to our bunks and climb to the top of the bed's and I laid down, with a sigh we started our conversation.

"So, what happened?" she asked in a baby voice, I looked at her and groaned putting my hands on my face.

"I hate boys!" I mumbled thru my hands, I heard her chuckle and groaned louder.

"It's ok, what did he do?" she asked again, I moved my arms off my face and looked her in the eyes' then sighed.

"He yelled at me, fer no reason!" I shouted furious for no reason as well, she sighed and shook her head at me.

"He's possibly just worried and doesn't want to seem weak in front of you?" she thought out loud, which confused me, I looked at her with a raised eye.

"Why te hell would he be embarrassed? Were friends, ey don't tink he'd be embarrassed." I said a matter o factly, some people started entering for bed, so we quieted down.

"Well maybe he likes you." she said softly, but I heard and turned to my side and thought about what I heard.


	11. Sorry to keep you guys

**A.N: Hey guys, I am sorry everything is taking so long. I will try to rush as much as I can, but I am going through a hard time. I needed time to think and in my opinion it was to long. I am sending this out to every chapter, I will be continuing The Fazbear ship sorry I had writers block. I will be continuing everything and try my best. I am sorry you guys had to wait so long, I will try to catch up.**

 **~CreepyKid**


End file.
